Lethal Moves
Lethal Moves is a term used to describe a wrestlers strongest move in the game. Like Killer Moves, Lethal Moves consume 1 bar to use. However, unlike Killer Moves, Lethal Moves can only be used when a certain condition is met (such as the opponent is dizzy while facing away from the user, the user is on the posts while the opponent is on their back, etc). In addition, a wrestler's Lethal Move in their Super Star form is an improved variation of their original Lethal Move. List of Lethal Moves Reiko Hinomoto - ''Angel Dive'' An aerial technique that utilizes Reiko's high-flying ability. Reiko leaps off the turnbuckle, performs two backflips in midair, and lands stomach first across her opponent. She then covers them for the pin. SS Reiko Hinomoto - ''Angel Dive Extreme'' An aerial technique that utilizes Reiko's high-flying ability. Reiko first jumps and makes a 180° turn. She then leaps high off the turnbuckle, performs four backflips in midair, tucking herself in to increase angular velocity. Reiko lands stomach first across her opponent. Then she then covers them for the pin. Rowdy Reiko - ''Fallen' '''Angel'' An aerial technique that utilizes Rowdy Reiko's high-flying ability .Rowdy leaps off the turnbuckle, performs two backflips in midair, and lands on her opponent's stomach with her knees. She then covers them for the pin. SS Rowdy Reiko - ''Fallen Angel Extreme'' An aerial technique that utilizes Rowdy Reiko's high-flying ability. Rowdy first jumps and makes a 180° turn. She then leaps high off the turnbuckle, performs four backflips in midair, tucking herself in to increase angular velocity. Rowdy lands on her opponent's stomach with her knees. She then covers them for the pin. Noble Rose Evil Rose Dixie Clements - ''Dixie Buster'' A hold that utilizes Dixie's power and her ground abilities. Dixie first grabs her opponent's legs, crosses them into a '4' and holds them to her chest. Then she arches her back to catapult her opponent over her body, causing them to fall on their face. From there, Dixie rolls over her opponent while holding her legs, transitioning into a Sharpshooter. She leans backwards to compress on her opponent's back. SS Dixie Clements - ''Swing Dixie Buster'' A hold that utilizes Dixie's power and her ground abilities. Dixie first grabs her opponent's legs, crosses them into a '4' and holds them to her chest. Next, she pivots, spinning around to lift her opponent off of the mat. After spinning several times, she arches her back to catapult her opponent over her body, causing them to fall on their face. From there, Dixie rolls over her opponent while holding her legs, transitioning into a Sharpshooter. She leans backwards to compress on her opponent's back. Sgt. Clemets - ''Speed Buster'' A power throw that utilizes Sgt. Clemets's strength. Sgt. Clemets bends her opponent over, locking her arms around the opponent's waist. Next, she lifts them up, flips them over on her shoulder and spins them 360°, and sideslams them back-first into the mat. SS Sgt. Clemets - ''Speed Buster II'' A power throw that utilizes Sgt. Clemets's strength. Sgt. Clemets bends her opponent over, locking her arms around the opponent's waist. As she lifts her opponent up and flips them over, she hoists them in the air, causing them to spin them 720°. Finally, Sgt. Clemets sideslams them back-first into the mat. Aisha - ''No Holds Barred Combo'' A hold that combines Aisha's submission with her striking abilities. Aisha brings her opponent to the mat with a single leg takedown. She then transitions too a mount position, grabs her opponent's left arm and delivers six punches to their head. After the sixth punch, she scissoring one of the left arm, grabs hold of the wrist of that arm and pulls it upwards, causing hyper extension of the shoulder and elbow. SS Aisha - ''Critical Kick Rush'' A combo that utilizes Aisha's striking abilities. The move starts off with Aisha kneeing their opponent in the head, bringing them to their knees, followed by five alternating slaps to the face. Aisha the delivers four alternating round kicks to her opponent's temple. She finishes off the combo with a shin kick squared to her opponent's face, knocking them on their back. Sista A - ''Gold Rush'' A combo that utilizes Aisha's striking abilities. The move starts off with Sista A uppercutting her opponent in the stomach. She follows with a left hook to their face. Sista A finishes the move with a hard punch squared to her opponent's face, knocking them out cold. SS Sista A - ''Critical Punch Rush'' A combo that utilizes Sista A's striking abilities. The move starts off with Sista A alternating hooks to her opponent's face. After the third strike, she uppercuts them twice in the stomach. She finishes the move with three more hooks to the face, with the third one knocking them out. Makoto Aihara - ''Hanging Chaos Dragon'' A throw that utilizes Makoto's skills in Judo. Makoto grabs her opponent's right wrist with both hands. As she turns her back to her opponent, Without letting go of either hand, Makoto places her right elbow under her opponent's right shoulder. As Makoto twists to the left, she rolls her opponent over her right shoulder and slams them on their back. SS Makoto Aihara - ''Wind, Wood, Fire, Mountain'' A multi-throw that utilizes Makoto's skills in Judo. It is a combination of three judo throws, with a submission hold at the end. The first throw consists of Makoto grabbing her opponent's left arm with both hands, rolling over her left shoulder and slamming them on their heads. Still having both hands on her opponent's arm, she lifts them back to their feet and gets read for the second throw. With her opponent facing the opposite direction, Makoto bends forward and throws her opponent over her hips, causing them to land on their stomach. Again, she lifts her opponent back to their feet before starting the third throw. As she twists and rolls her opponent over her shoulder, Makoto falls to the mat and applies a cross armlock to her opponent, hyperextending her opponents shoulder and elbow joint. Black Belt Demon - ''Gale'' A throw that utilizes the Black Belt Demon's skills in Judo. From behind, she grabs her opponent's right leg and holds it to her chest. As the Black Belt Demon steps in front of her opponent, she throws them over her body and slams down stomach-first to the mat. The Black Belt Demon finishes the move with a stomp. SS Black Belt Demon - ''Whirlwind'' A throw that utilizes the Black Belt Demon's skills in Judo. From behind, she grabs her opponent's right leg and holds it to her chest. The Black Belt Demon steps in front of her opponent, throws them over her body and into the air. As they come down, the Black Belt Demon delivers a spinning side kick to send her opponent flying across the ring. Aigle -''' 'Great Kahn -' 'Candy Cane -' '''Becky - Becky Bomber: Becky will charge towards her opponent and dive at them. She'll catch on their arm and rotate around their body a couple times before throwing them a small distance away, inflicting massive damage upon their landing. The Super-Star version of this involves Becky pinning her opponent afterwards. Miss Spencer - Trimester Suplex: Spencer will perform consecutive suplex-like moves on her opponent, inflicting critical damage after each hit. After the third suplex, Spencer will pin her opponent. The Super-Star version involves Spencer wrapping her opponents arm around her leg and locking them in. She'll then grab a book and put it in her opponents hand. She'll grab her opponents other arm and put it towards their back, stretching it out and inflicting damage. After doing this three times, she'll slam her opponents head against the book. Benikage - Summon Technique: Benikage will perform a ninjutsu to summon her frog into the ring. The frog will the proceed to breathe in a lot of air in a vacuum-like ability. The opponent will be sucked into the frogs mouth down to their knees. They'll then begin to kick as the frog proceeds to swallow them whole, before spitting them back out headfirst. This technique also humiliates the opponent. The Super-Star version of this technique involves a different frog, but same concept and inflicting more damage. Yasha - ''Cicada'' An acrobatic technique that utilizes Yasha's abilities as a ninja. The move starts off with Yasha going for a high round kick to her opponent's head. But her opponent ducks underneath Yasha's leg, wraps their arms around her torso and arches her back, bridging with her back and legs to deliver a German suplex. However, Yasha replace her own body with a block of wood. Just before her opponent could get up, Yasha appears from above the ring. She flips forward a couple of times, before landing on her opponent's stomach. SS Yasha - ''Matchless Shadow'' An acrobatic technique that utilizes Yasha's abilities as a ninja. When her opponent approaches, Yasha jumps and stands on her opponent's shoulders, while facing the same direction as them. With her ankles gripping the side of her opponent's head, Yasha twists to the side, snapping her opponent's neck. Yasha somersaults off of her opponent as they fall to the mat. *In addition, Yasha must be facing her opponent as they are running toward her. Anesthesia -''' 'Dr. Cutter -' 'Lady X Substance -' 'Lady X Subsistence -' 'Non-Non -' 'Sebastian -' Lethal Moves with Weapons 'Rowdy Reiko -' ''Kendo Stick'' An illegal move that utilizes Rowdy Reiko's dirty tactics. With her Kendo Stick in hand, Rowdy swings her weapon twice at both sides of opponent's her opponent's head. She then swings at her opponent's left side. Finally, Rowdy thrusts the end of her Kendo Stick into her opponent's stomach. * This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. * Only Rowdy Reiko can perform this move. * In addition, Rowdy must be holding her Kendo Stick to execute this move. * With that being said, this move can be done with her opponent standing up or lying on their backs. '''Sgt. Clemets - ''Nightstick'' An illegal move that utilizes Sgt. Clemets's dirty tactics. Sgt. Clemets first uppercuts her opponent in the stomach. With her Nightstick in hand, Rowdy swings her weapon twice at her opponent's her opponent's head. She then unleashes one more uppercut with the Nightstick to her opponent's jaw, knocking them to the mat. * This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. * Only Sgt. Clemets can perform this move. * In addition, Sgt. Clemets must be holding her Nightstick to execute this move. * With that being said, this move can be done with her opponent standing up or lying on their backs.